Unmatched
by Lovei812
Summary: This story is from Bram's, Cassia's brother, perspective explaining how he truly feels about the society and who he wishes his match to be. Getting what he wished for didnt exactly make him happy. With that, he goes on a rampage.


The Unmatched

By Lovenia Williams

Chapter One

On today's date, April 21, 2112 I am turning seventeen which means I have my match banquet. I'm very proud of Cassia, my big sister, and Xander. Ever since the day those two got matched I've been certain that Serena will be my match. I've had a crush on her ever since she moved two doors down from me when we were eight. Whenever I see her at Second school I still get nervous when I'm talking to her. She and I are still very close friends and I know almost everything about her. From what her best friend, Alexis, tells me, I don't think that she tells me everything about her. If I see her beautiful face on my matching screen tomorrow I will finally get the chance to tell her how I truly feel about her.

It's official, Serena and I are actually matched. It seems too good to be true.

Chapter Two

It's been about two months since the match banquet and Cassia and I had our first double date together with Xander and Serena. I learned that Serena is pretty good at bowling. She and I have gotten to know each other a lot; like that we really love each other. Almost everyday Serena has been telling me how happy she was when we were matched. I wonder how many kids we will have in the future. Every day I would think to myself, _what would happen if I was never matched with Serena? _My senses just tell me that I'm going to be with her forever.

"Do you think that she will get mad at me if I said no if I ask her If I can go on vacation with you instead of her?" I asked Chris.

"Maybe, I mean you and I are best friends and she should understand that it's a yearly tradition for the two of us." replied Chris. Chris and I have known each other ever since we were in diapers. We have a yearly tradition that we've been doing ever since we were ten. Since both of our parents are best friends with each other, we all go on an air trip to Society 12 together at around the Summer time. Serena asked me if I would go with her to Society 50 for a vacation but I don't have the desire to go and plus it's the same time the road trip is. Ever since that fight we had about me spending time with family instead of her, I've always had that feeling that I can never do what I would like to do anymore with the most important people in my life. Serena always makes everything about her, never about us or even me. I feel like she would say no if I asked her if I could go on the air trip with Chris. In this situation, I could imagine Grandpa telling me that it's going to be alright and that I should just do whatever I want to do.

"Hey Serena, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure what's the question?" She said with a smile.

"So there's this tradition that Chris and I do every year where we would go on an air trip with both of our families and this year we're going somewhere new. I know that you really want to go to Society 50 this year but I was thinking can I just go with Chris on our road trip and you can go on your little trip with one of your friends?" I asked nicely

"No Bram! I do not want you to be with Chris this whole summer! I want you all to myself. You are matched with me, not him," exclaimed Serena

"Yes but Serena, it's a yearly event that he and I do together as friends. I want to be able to spend some time with my other friends as well. I'm not going to let you decide on what I'm going to do with my life, even if I am matched with you."

"Fine then, go ahead. Why don't you just leave me then? It's not like I'm important to you."

"No Serena. I love you with all my heart and I will not leave you for getting into a little fight like this. You should spend some time with your friends as well."

"Okay if you say so. I love you, Bram"

"I love you too." Even though Serena can be a big drama queen, I still love her with all my heart and hope to be with her forever. She was pretty upset but she is letting me go have fun while she goes and has fun.

Chapter Three

Chris and I have been preparing and packing up our stuff for the road trip for about a week and now I am all ready to go.

"Okay Serena, I will see you in two weeks. I love you sweetheart." I give her a kiss and a hug as Chris and I get in the car.

As we drove to a fast food breakfast place, I was asleep for the whole 51 kilometers. I didn't get enough sleep last night because of Serena. She kept me up on the phone with her complaining of how I'm going to be gone. I had already explained to her many times that it is a very important trip for me; especially since I am going with my family Chris, and his family. Sometimes I wish that I wasn't matched with her. She should be excited though because she is going to Society 50 with her best friend, Alexis.

With all of the traffic, it took about a day to arrive at Society 12 from our society. The landscape and the nature at Society 12 is exorbitantly beautiful. There are many different species of animals over here: deer, many distinct birds, fluffy grizzly bears, and many more. Since we go to different societies every year, this one is by far the most exquisite society that has been seen with my eyes. We enjoyed swimming in the lake from the moment we arrived to about midnight. The majority of the society is made up of nature, not so much people. That is why this is a great place to have a short summer air trip at.

Chapter Four

It's been about four days since I last saw Serena and I'm starting to really miss her. I hope that nothing (bad) happens to our relationship in the two weeks we have away from each other. While I have been enjoying my time on this vacation I start to worry about Serena. I was texting and calling her every day for the past week and she has not been replying to me at all. I feel like she is either ignoring me or something happened and she isn't able to have or look at her her cellular device. Sometimes I wonder if there is some guy that she met on her vacation at Society 50.

When I got back home after the vacation, I couldn't seem to find Serena. She should've been back the day before we arrived back at our Society. I had asked people if anyone knew where she was but everyone replied with a no. Going from place to place without finding her someone comes up to me and asks me, "Are you looking for Serena?" I had told the random person yes and she tells me, "She disappeared." With how worried and scared I am I start to go crazy. I flew to the Government building in my flying vehicle to ask them if they know where she is. I knew that they would know because they have cameras looking at every centimeter in the Society. After I asked them if they knew where she was, they told me this, "I'm very sorry Bram but we have no more records of Serena. When she went to Society 50, she registered herself as a citizen there. Whenever someone leaves the society and registers to another, we have no more access to their information; we just have evidence on tape that she left the society with all of her belongings. Now that she is gone, she will no longer be your match and you will no longer to be able to see her unless you want to break a law of your government which I advise you not to."

As I left the Government building I thought to myself for a brief moment, I wonder why she would just leave me like that without telling me or anyone else. My wish actually came true. I am somewhat happy that she left. I can finally have some alone time and not hear her nagging at me every day. Right when I get home, I am going to happily take the best nap I could possibly ever have with peace and quiet.

Chapter Five

A month has passed by since I knew that Serena permanently left and it's just been Chris and I hanging out. Yes, I have been missing her but at the same time I am enjoying the single life. I don't feel as tied down anymore, I'm free to do whatever I want with whomever I want. I think that I'm just going to stay single and unmatched for now on because I'm happy without Serena.

Serena and I haven't had any contact with each other in the past six months and it's been kind of bad because I am starting to really miss her. I have decided that I am going to go after her sneak out of this society and go to Society 50, the society that Serena is at. Getting trouble is the least of my worries right now; I will do whatever it takes to see her again. She might not miss me anymore but I definitely miss her.

"But please, I really need to see her!" I yelled at the police

"You have been told not to do this but you did it anyway and now you will suffer the consequences." I was very upset that I wasn't able to see her. My consequence for trying to leave the society was jail. It's so terrible in this horrifying jail cell. The only bathroom there is a filthy urinal in every jail cell. The people here are rude and thugs. Not a single person here will treat me with respect, not even the police or guards. You can't have any contact with anyone outside of the jail, not even your family. The government is the one that notifies your family that you are in jail and why. I really don't understand why I am jail though. When I was in the police car, I asked the police why I am here. They told me that if you have a match and they leave the society, you are not allowed to go after them and be together in another society. He got more and more descriptive about that law but I still did not understand why it is a crime. "THIS SOCIETY IS SO SCREWED UP!" I yelled to myself. All I wanted to do is just see my Serena and be able to talk to her. I am told by the judge in court that I will be in this torture for ten years.

Chapter Six

Only a month and a half has gone by and I am starting to go demented. Everywhere I look I see Serena. The terrible place that is far away from Serena just makes me want to kill myself, but I won't because I want to see Serena. I am deciding that I will attempt to escape this prison and off to Society 51. My escape plan was to wait until the guard with the key fell asleep. Since he was sleeping on a chair that was right outside of my cell, I am able to reach for the cell keys and quietly unlock myself. Then, I will secretly walk out of the jail without any security guard finding out.

As I walk out of the prison without getting in trouble, I turn around and notice something amazing. Every guard and police in this prison is now dead. I killed every single one of them and I am now free, free enough to finally see Serena. As I secretly steal a random person's flying mobile, I trip and scrape my knee and get a scratch on my face. At first I didn't know where I was flying to but then I figured out how to get there with the installed GPS in the flying auto mobile.

I finally leave that side of the Society and ask if anyone knows a Serena Williams. A person tells me that she should be at her house with her friend Caroline. He gives me the address and I rush over to her house. I push the doorbell at least fifty times and then some person with black hair and brown eyes answers the door, "Yes, can I help you?" she said with a disturbed face.

"Hello there, my name is Bram, is there a Serena Williams that lives here?"

"No not anymore. She and her friend, Caroline, were the previous owners of this house."

"Oh. Why do they not live here anymore?" I said with a worried face.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but Serena committed suicide about two months ago. Her friend reported that she found Serena hanging in her bedroom with a suicide note saying _I love you, Bram._ No one really knew what it meant but by the looks of it, it seems like she was referring to you. Ever since then, Caroline and everybody else have been so sad and devastated." As soon as she finished talking, the police from my society rushed over to me and arrested me. I thought to myself, _I might as well just give up, there's nothing to live for anymore. I officially no longer have Serena. I might as well just give up on life and be with Serena up in the heavens. _But that's not going to happen. Since I did a very serious crime, I am sent to jail for life and I will be on suicide watch. Now I have to face the fact that Serena is gone and it is my entire fault. I am forever unmatched.


End file.
